


Needs

by AllenTraduction



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Scott et Logan font quelque chose de nouveau pour aller mieux, car ils en avaient vraiment besoin.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671268) by [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti). 

Dans le passé, le sexe était quelque chose d'amusant et une façon de montrer son amour pour Jean. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant.

Il ne cherche pas l'amour car les griffes de Logan coupent ses vêtements pour ne laisser que des tissus déchirés. Il ne demande pas de l'affection pendant que Logan le pousse contre un mur, le penche sur un bureau ou le pousse sur le sol. Non, il n'a besoin de rien.

Scott est habitué au traitement "wham, bang, merci, madame". Il n'attend rien de différent. Il ne demandera jamais plus qu'une baise rapide pour soulager la tension de la journée. Il était leur chef. Il n'a pas besoin de compassion.

Il sait que sa vie est vide. Il comprend que c'est le fardeau de la personne en charge. Il prend soin de tout le monde, mais il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de lui. C'est pourquoi après une mission difficile, ne souffrant que de blessures mineures, il se rend directement dans sa chambre. Pas besoin de surcharger Hank avec plus de travail.

**"Tu as besoin d'aide."** Une voix bourrue et inattendue l'atteint une seconde avant qu'un bras fort s'enroule autour de son corps et le soulève pour le porter.

**"Je peux marcher seul. Je le fais depuis que je suis enfant."** Ne montre jamais une faiblesse.

**"Arrête de japper ou je te porterai vraiment."**

Avec cela, Logan tut toute conversation en marchant en supportant une partie du poids du chef des X-men. Pas que Scott ait envie de parler de tout manière. Il avait juste appris que les gens prêtent rarement attention à ce qu'il dit, à moins que ce soit lié au travail.

Quand ils atteignirent sa chambre, Scott s'attendait à ce que Logan parte, ou peut-être lui arracher ses vêtements. Au lieu de cela, Logan ôte doucement son uniforme de cuir. Les doigts de Logan frôlant ses blessures sans jamais appuyer sur les zones sensibles.

**"Ce n'est pas si mal. La coupure sur ta jambe va laisser des marques."**

Scott hausse les épaules. **"Cela ne gênera pas ma carrière de mannequin"**, plaisante-t-il, mais fut surprit d'entendre le gloussement de Logan.

Logan l'aide à se coucher. Il place Scott sous les draps et se déplace dans la pièce, ramassant des vêtements égarés. Scott n'a pas la force de remettre en question le comportement étrange de Logan. Il n'a pas besoin de comprendre Logan, car bientôt le carcajou repartira et le laissera seul comme toujour.

Il entend vaguement un _'Fait de doux rêve, Slim'_ avant que le sommeil ne l'importe, imposant le repos tant désiré par son corps. Scott se réveille au milieu de la nuit pourtant, encore un cauchemar. Jean saurait quoi faire, mais elle n'est pas là. Elle ne reviendra pas.

**"Est-ce que ça va?"** Demande Logan d'une voix endormie.

Scott se retourne brusquement. **"Que fais-tu ici?"**

Logan soupire, n'aimant pas parler et préférant agir plutôt que discuter. Il tire Scott jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient couchés face à face. Le Canadien passe ses doigts doucement sur le visage de Scott, ses doigts frôlant les bords des lunettes avant de toucher ces lèvres parfaites. Il a tellement besoin de toucher son amant.

Logan embrasse le jeune homme. Il n'y a pas de précipitation, mais un simple contact doux, partageant chaleur et affection. Bientôt, cela ne suffit plus et ses mains bougent sur le corps mince, traçant des muscles fermes. Logan ne savait pas qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de touches simples mais maintenant cela lui semblait primordial.

Il trace la mâchoire de Scott avec des baisers papillon, essayant d'atténuer la tension dans le corps de son amant. Ses doigts pétrissent les fesses de Scott pendant que leurs corps se pressés les uns contre les autres. Logan gémit quand il enfouit son visage dans le recoin entre le cou et l'épaule de Scott.

**"Je te veux."** Il aimerait pouvoir dire à l'autre homme que c'est plus que du sexe, mais ce sont des hommes. Ils ne parlent pas de choses émotionnelles entre eux.

**"Logan, s'il te plaît ..."**

Le carcajou n'a pas besoin de ses sens pour capter la prudence et le désenchantement de la voix de Scott. Dans le passé, il ne s'en serait pas soucié, mais maintenant il l'aimait et devait prendre soin de lui. Il fait rouler Scott contre le matelas, le jeune homme ne s'en plaignant pas.

Serré l'un contre l'autre, Logan commence lentement à préparer son amant. Il se rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'ils utilisent un lit. Il rit tout seul. Oui, ils devront utiliser le lit plus souvent à l'avenir.

Il essaie de ralentir, de faire durer le moment, mais Logan veut se faufiler dans ce trou étroit qui lui procure tant de plaisir. Il doit être un avec Scott.

**"Es-tu prêt?"**

Scott veut crier «non». Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Mais a-t-il des alternatives? Cela lui fait du bien, peut être autant qu'à l'époque où il se sentait heureux. **"Oui"** murmura-t-il finalement.

Il sent Logan le pénétrer. Cela ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'ils ont fait dans le passé. Leurs corps bougent ensemble dans des mouvements langoureux. C'est lent et tendre. Il n'y a pas de douleur cette fois, que du plaisir.

Scott vient silencieusement sous le contact respectueux de son amant. Il se demanderait depuis quand Logan est devenu si doux si il ne sentait pas son cœur battre dans ses tympans. En l'état actuel des choses, il laisse le plaisir le submerger, ignorant toutes les questions.

Logan reste en lui longtemps après son retour, et même cette intimité est quelque chose de nouveau.

**"Pourquoi fais-tu ça?"** Scott pensait pouvoir rester silencieux, mais il a besoin de réponses.

**"Parce que nous avons besoin les uns des autres."**

**Author's Note:**

> Whoua, ma première traduction sur se fandom. C'est pas ma première traduction de comic mais cela fait vraiment bizarre quand ce n'est pas fait pour quelqu'un. J'espère que vous aimerez et si vous souhaitez être prévenue de chaque nouvelle traductions ou de mes propres histoires n'oubliez pas [ Mon Twitter ](https://twitter.com/AllenKune) !


End file.
